weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Fall of Mankind: Alien Wars/@comment-10976653-20170122023827
Finn168719Isidore and his squad started firing at any Slave soldiers they find in the warehouse *4:48User909D O N E *Yusef celebrates the rebel victory along with some surviving rebels *4:48Snivy the ShapeShifter*Ashton starts slashing at alien's faces using his L.A.S* *(litteral air skates *4:50Finn168719As the Slave Soldiers are being wiped out, the Tijormans and the Rebels proceed to head towards the Slave cities *4:50Hiddenlich*Meanwhile, in the eastern half of Australia *4:50Snivy the ShapeShifter*Ashton get's attacked by an extremely powerful golem-like alien *4:50Hiddenlich*Rebel scavengers are searching for surviving monks and worshippers of Buddha in a decimated temple *4:51Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: I knida, need some help here *The alien almost kills Ash, but he still has hope ,and some power...(roll) *(Yes, The first roll in 30 minutes* *(well not really) *4:54Hiddenlich(Character roleplays do not work this way) *http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131019111633/starwars/images/c/cb/Boushh_BotF_by_Bradbury.PNG (This is what the Scavengers look like) *4:54Snivy the ShapeShifterok *4:54Finn168719The Kangran and the Tijorman soldiers are searching for Rebels to kill (assuming that they declared war on the aliens) *As they're in Australia *4:55Hiddenlich(Why would they kill rebels who are fighting against the aliens? *) *4:55Finn168719oh *(I thought you meant the Australian Rebels who are sided with the Aliens) *4:56Hiddenlich(All of Australia and Southern Asia declared war on the aliens) *4:56Snivy the ShapeShifter*Ashton reveals another hidden ability, the power to control the cold for short periods of time **but it dosen't do much* *4:57Finn168719(Oh, I guess we scrap the Kangran-Tijorman soldiers searching for rebels part) *4:57HiddenlichRebel Scavenger: I'm picking up heat signatures from underneath the rubble. **The scavengers rush to the rubble and attempt to remove it *4:57User909Rebel Scavenger 2: What is it? *4:58Snivy the ShapeShifterRebel Scavenger 3: I'm not sure *4:58Hiddenlich*The scavenger pick up an injured Buddhist monk **Scavengers *4:58Finn168719Rebel Scavenger 4: We must tend to the Monk's injury. *4:58Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: I agree *4:58Finn168719Rebel Scavenger 4 started patching up the Buddhist Monk *4:59User909Rebek Scavenger 2: I think his leg is broken *The Monk has a rebar piercing through his right leg *4:59Snivy the ShapeShifterDon't we have a doctor at the base? *4:59HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 1: Damn. *5:00Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3:Don't we have a doctor at the base?* *5:00Finn168719Rebel Scavenger 4: I'm just a field medic during my life. *5:00User909Rebel Scavenger 2: How far is the base again? *5:00HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 1: Whatever you do, do not remove that rebar. *5:00Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: A few miles *5:00HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 1: We don't want this monk to die from the lack of blood. *Buddhist: *In Hindi* I'm ready Siddhartha.... *Rebel Scavenger 6: I'm detecting more heat signatures from... down below... *5:01Finn168719Rebel Scavenger 4: Carry them. *5:02Snivy the ShapeShifterRs3: I have a confesion *5:03HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 1: What is it? *5:03Snivy the ShapeShifterRs3 I have the ability to remove other's wounds, and put it on myself instead *5:03Finn168719Rebel Scavenger 4 carries an injured Buddhist on his shoulder *5:03HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 1: What are you? A human Zarafa? *5:04Snivy the ShapeShifterRs3: Aye. *5:04HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: The heat signatures are moving upward *Rebel Scavenger 6: We need to move! *5:04Snivy the ShapeShifter*The third rebel Scavenger heals the ingured monk* *5:05Hiddenlich*A rebar is still stuck in the monk's leg **The ground starts shaking *5:05Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: WHAT? *5:05User909RS2: Ehh, we better get moving *5:05Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: My heal power won't work *5:05Finn168719RS4: A rebar is stuck on his leg you dumbass! *5:06Hiddenlich*Suddenly 13 muddy humanoids break through the surface *5:06Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Oh yeah... *5:06User909RS2: !!!!!! *5:06Finn168719RS4: SHIT! *5:06Hiddenlich*They have pink eyes, long canine teeth, whiskers, strangely shaped heads, and a thin, brown layer of fur *5:06Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: I don't have much combat powers... *5:06Finn168719RS4 pulls out a sidearm and aims at the muddy humanoids *5:06HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: MOLE PEOPLE! **Rebel Scavenger 1 gets pulled underneath the ground **His leg is broken in the process *5:07User909RS2 pulls a .38 revolver and starts shooting at the mole things *5:07Finn168719RS4 began shooting multiple mole humanoids in the head *5:07Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: No.One! *5:07HiddenlichMole Person: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKA! *5:07Finn168719With a .45 pistol *5:07Hiddenlich*A mole person tackles Rebel Scavenger 3 *5:08Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3's aura is flairing* *RS3: NOBODY, MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS *5:08User909RS2 shoots the mole person attacking RS3 *5:08Finn168719RS4 aims the pistol at the mole person who tacked RS3 and shoots him *5:08Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3's hands spawns an energy blade* *5:08Hiddenlich*The mole person dies on top of Rebel Scavenger 3 *5:09Finn168719RS4: I'm detecting heat-signatures outside the building! *5:09Hiddenlich*Its blood is thick and orange **Rebel Scavenger 4 is suddenly tackled by a mole person *5:09Finn168719RS4 aims the pistol at the mole person and shoots him in the chest *5:10Snivy the ShapeShifter*His eyes are red and his pupil is white* *5:10Hiddenlich*The mole person falls onto the ground and dies from hitting the dirt *5:10User909RS3 runs out of ammo *He pulls a combat knife and uses his krav maga techniques to defend himself *5:10Snivy the ShapeShifter(You mean RS2, rigth? *5:10HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6 is being overwhelmed by three mole people *5:10User909Yeah, RS2 *5:11Finn168719RS3 pulls out the M16 and began firing at mole people *5:11Hiddenlich*She slashes at them with her wristblades, but they are not subdued *5:11User909RS2 runs towards one of the mole people swarming RS6 and stabs him at the back *5:11Snivy the ShapeShifter*Again, you mean RS4* *5:11Finn168719Oh yea *5:11Snivy the ShapeShifter(Everyone wants my OC) *5:11Finn168719RS4 shoots at one of the mole people that is attacking RS6 *5:12Hiddenlich*The ground shakes again as a large reptomammal climbs out of the ground *5:12User909(3 is a catchy number) *5:12HiddenlichReptomammal: RAAAAAAAGHAAHAHAA! *5:12Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 attacks with his energy blade* *5:12User909RS2: Oh no! It's their mom! *5:12Hiddenlich*The reptomammal slaps Rebel Scavenger 3 away with its fat forearm *5:13Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Gah! *5:13Finn168719The Australian soldiers appeared and began firing at the Reptomammal *5:13User909RS2 charges towards the reptomammal and stabs it *5:13Finn168719Which is the heat-signature that RS4 is talking about *5:13HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6 reaches for her pistol, but it isn't in her holster... *5:13Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 started to loose energy* *5:13Finn168719RS4 throws the .45 pistol at RS6 to catch *5:13Snivy the ShapeShifterlose* *5:13Finn168719RS4 shoots at the Reptomammal's eyes *blinding it *5:14Hiddenlich*The reptomammal falls onto the ground **He starts breathing heavily, and then it starts drooling **It starts breathing *5:14Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 Concentraits all of his energy into the blade, then slashes* *5:15Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 3 performs a coup de grace **The reptomammal's head rolls down a nearby slope *5:15Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: There we go, we did it. *5:16HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: Where's my gun? *5:16Finn168719RS4 gives the wounded monk to the Kangran soldiers and then proceeds to carry RS6 *5:16Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Is losing energy fast *5:16Hiddenlich*A pistol is loaded in the nearby area *5:16Snivy the ShapeShifter(Wait no **RS3 is losing energy fast* *5:17Hiddenlich*A shot hits Rebel Scavenger 4 in the shoulder *5:17User909RS2 gets down *5:17Finn168719RS4: ARGH! *collapses* *5:17Hiddenlich*A mole person charges into Rebel Scavenger 4 and tackles him down the slope *5:18Finn168719RS4 shoots the mole person in the chest with a M16 *5:18Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 6 falls down the slope too *5:18Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 is losing color, and is almost dead* *5:18Hiddenlich*The mole person's leg is caught on a rock, causing him to lose hold of the Scavengers *5:18User909RS2 gets up and tries to help RS4 and RS6 down the slope *5:19Hiddenlich*A Kangrian medic injects something into Rebel Scavenger 3's neck *5:19Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Wha- *5:19Hiddenlich*The scavenger starts to feel numb *Kangrian Medic: Don't worry, you will be alright *5:20Finn168719RS4 stands up, bruised and carries RS6 on his shoulder *5:20User909RS2: I need .38 ammo! *5:20Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Thank... you *5:20Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 4 and 6 are in a river *Rebel Scavenger 6: Are we... dead? *5:20Finn168719RS4: Nope, we just fell down the slope and got bruised.' *5:21Hiddenlich*The medic tosses a pack of bullets to Rebel Scavenger 2 *5:21Finn168719RS4: Now it feels painful from the impact. *5:21User909RS2: Thanks my dude! *RS2 reloads his .38 revolver *RS2: Are we done with the mole things? *5:21HiddenlichKangrian Medic: Let's regroup with the other two and get moving! The mole people won't be happen that their den mother is dead **happy *5:22Finn168719RS4 wraps a bandage around his shoulder *5:22Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 uses Soul Energy to move aroynd quickly *around* *5:23HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6 gets herself down from Rebel Scavenger 4's soldier and catches herself on the ground *Rebel Scavenger 6: Oh god... **A wall collapses in the temple *5:23Finn168719RS4: We better move or else the Mole people will find us! *5:24HiddenlichKangrian Medic: So, should we go down the slope, or should we find a safer way down? *5:24Snivy the ShapeShifter*RS3 get's slashed by a giant black claw* *5:24HiddenlichKangrian Medic: ! *5:24Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Oh what? *5:24Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 6 gets back on her feet *Rebel Scavenger 6: Are you guys alright up there? **The medic opens fire on whatever attacked Rebel Scavenger 3 *5:25User909RS2 does the same *5:25Finn168719The giant black claw gets filled with bullets *5:26Snivy the ShapeShifter*The claw takes RS3 and throw's him down violently *5:26HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: WE NEED TO GET UP THERE! *5:26Finn168719RS4 and RS6 starts heading towards the top *As they get up, they noticed the giant claw attacking RS3 *RS4: Now we gotta shoot that creature! *RS4 began open firing on the creature that attacked RS3 *5:28Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 6 grabs a rock and throws it at the creature *5:29Snivy the ShapeShifter*The claw crashes, revealing a giant humanoid, but it's not an alien *???: Heeheh, you knocked me down! *5:29User909RS2: We're fighting deathclaws now? *5:30Finn168719The Giant humanoid is revealed to be a monstrous cross-breeding of Giant Golden Eagle and a person *of a* *5:30Snivy the ShapeShifter*I shrinks down, to the size of the Rebel Scavengers* *5:30Finn168719RS4 shoots that creature in the head *5:30HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: Durya... *5:31Finn168719RS4: It will be worse if we fought Cazadores *5:31User909RS2: You can't burn down a pack of deathclaws! *5:31Snivy the ShapeShifter???: How did you know my name? *5:31Finn168719RS4: But if you fight a pack of Cazadores, you'll get poisoned to death. *5:32User909RS2: Yeah, but if you fight a pack of Deathclaws, they'll shred you to bits as fast as you can say "ouch"! *5:32Finn168719RS4: Yes. *5:33HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: Wait, what's your name? *5:33Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: Durya *5:33Finn168719RS4: The Tijormans had a Deathclaw problem in California during the Cecession of California *5:34HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: ... *5:34Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: That seems bad *5:34User909RS2 to Durya: What are you anyways? *5:34Hiddenlich*The scavenger takes her helmet off *5:34Finn168719RS4 to Durya: I don't know who the hell are you? *5:35Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: I'm, what you call an extraterrestrial *5:35HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: *To herself* No... Ishkabah would have never allowed this... *5:35User909RS2: Why did you attack us? *5:35HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: Durya, do you know a being named Ishkabah? *5:35Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: Yep *Durya: Also, sorry about that *5:36HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: ... *Rebel Scavenger 6 collapses on the ground *5:36User909RS2: MEDIC!!! *5:36Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: I got this **Durya heals RS6* *5:37Hiddenlich*This can be heard nearby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uErysqmNnAc *5:38Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya:? **The songs slowly changes* **A lizard-like creature is seen* *5:39Hiddenlich*There is a monk meditating on a rock *5:39Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: Hello monk! *5:40Hiddenlich*The monk doesn't respond *5:40Snivy the ShapeShifter*The lizard approches, and reveals to be a Maccacoa *5:40User909RS2: I have no idea what's going on but I'm starting to get hungry *5:40Snivy the ShapeShifterMaccao* *5:40User909RS2 eats a chocolate bar *5:41Finn168719RS4: Same. *5:41Hiddenlich*The monk smells the chocolate and opens his clouded eyess *5:41Finn168719RS4 eats a Slim Jim *5:41Hiddenlich*He is blind and death *5:41Snivy the ShapeShifter*This theme is heard: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI-Fe6KZycg* *(deaf*) *5:42Hiddenlich(Thanks) *5:42Snivy the ShapeShifter* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI-Fe6KZycg * *(Sorry I put an asterix in the link* *5:42Hiddenlich*The maccao roars *Kangrian Medic: MOVE! *5:43Snivy the ShapeShifter*It lands on it's tail and launches itself* *5:43Hiddenlich*The medic aims his shotgun at the chest of the maccao and opens fire *5:43Snivy the ShapeShifter*Durya taps on the monk's shoudler* *5:43User909RS2: I should probably be doing something... *5:44HiddenlichMonk: Durya... *5:44User909RS2 draws his revolver and shots the maccao **shoots *5:44Finn168719RS4 aims the rifle at the Maccao and shoots it in the face *Killing it *5:44HiddenlichMonk: Is today the day? *5:44Snivy the ShapeShifter*Durya nods* *5:45Hiddenlich*The monk stands up **He uses a cane to guide himself *Monk: Are there others here? Or just you? **The monk is only able to see and hear Durya *5:46Snivy the ShapeShifter*Durya points at the Medic and the Rebel scavengers* *Durya: Yep, about 7 in total *5:47Hiddenlich*The maccao tackles the medic and rips his throat out **The maccao spits it at Rebel Scavenger 2 *5:48User909RS2 is blinded by the spit *RS2: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH *5:48Finn168719RS4 shoots the maccao in the head, blowing it's brains out *5:48Snivy the ShapeShifter*Durya rushes over and attempts to heal the medic* *5:48Hiddenlich*He smells the blood on his face **The maccao falls over and disintegrates **The medic is unable to recover and passes away *5:49User909RS2: SOMEONE HELP ME I CAN'T SEE SH** *5:49Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: I've... failed *5:49Finn168719RS4 wipes the spit out of RS2's face *5:50HiddenlichMonk: Durya, you cannot give in now. Ishkabah is the sword. You are life's shield. *5:51Snivy the ShapeShifterDurya: ... yeah.... *5:51User909RS2 is able to see but his eyes hurt *5:51Hiddenlich*The medic's vocal cords fall off of Rebel Scavenger 2's face *5:51Snivy the ShapeShifter*Durya heals RS2 and the rest of the Rebel Scavangers* *5:52User909RS2: ...what the *5:52Hiddenlich*Rebel Scavenger 6 gets up *5:52Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: You Okay? *5:52HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: It's nothing... *5:53Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Is it about Durya? *5:53HiddenlichRebel Scavenger 6: I lost hope in the existence of a god long too soon *Rebel Scavenger 6: I was shocked when I heard the name "Durya" *5:54Snivy the ShapeShifterRS3: Aye... *5:55Hiddenlich*Back to the rebels of the Western Hemisphere *5:55Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: I think we're gonna make it guys! *5:55Hiddenlich*Most of the civilian and rebel population have relocated themselves to a refugee camp a few miles outside of their former city **There are piles of bodies that are used as defensive walls *5:56Finn168719The Tijormans started to slowly conquer the west coast *5:56Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: So, where are the other representatives anyway? *5:57Finn168719New Mexico falls under Tijorman Invasion *5:57HiddenlichMitchell Garcia: Who cares about them? It's the end of the world as we know it! *Mitchell Garcia: They are the voice of the leaders that let us down by going into outer space *5:57Finn168719And establishes a gov. for the Rebels, who calls it Neo-Loveland *5:57Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: You know your talking to one of them, rigth? *5:58HiddenlichMitchell Garcia: Then all I can say is **** you and warmonger yourself to death. **Mitchell limps away *5:58User909Yuself: Buy your guns and ammo here, folks! Gun mods, special ammo, you name it! *5:59Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Well that was rude... *5:59Finn168719Isidore is seen, looking out the watchtower *5:59Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Yuself! Your Okay! *5:59Finn168719Carrying a Sniper Rifle *5:59User909Yusef: I'm ok, although I can't say the same for my profit! *6:00Hiddenlich*A teenager puts 5 bottles of vodka, 11 bottles of beer, and a cask of wine on the counter *Teenager: I want a pistol. *6:00User909Yusef: Hmmm... *6:00Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Here (Ashton gives Yuself 1000$) Ashton: There *6:00User909Yusef: 9mm, 10mm, what kind of pistol? *6:00HiddenlichTeenager: The cheapest one you have. *Teenager: That is also lethal of course. *6:01User909Yusef looks for a cheap pistol in his bag *6:01Finn168719Yusef hears radio broadcast of the amount of territories that has fallen to the Independents *6:01Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: So that's how many we have.... *6:01Hiddenlich*He also hears the story of how Myanmar has fallen to slave servants *6:02User909Yusef: This boy, is a 9mm Beaver Pistol. It uses 9mm ammo, obviously. *6:02Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: That's it *6:02User909Yusef gives the teenager the pistol *6:02HiddenlichTeenager: This will be perfect *6:02User909Yusef to Ashiton: And you, what do you want? *6:02Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Sorry, I'm going to Myanmar *6:02HiddenlichTeenager: Myanmar? Isn't that an ocean away? *Teenager: I mean, an irradiated ocean away? *6:03Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: I know, but I'm still goin'. Bye! *Ashton leaves in his rocket powered tobboggan* *6:03User909Yusef: ...ok? *6:04HiddenlichTeenager: I wonder how far he will get before his fuel runs out or until the aliens bombard him *6:04User909Yusef sells the alcohol for local drunkards. He gets a good profit out of it. *6:05Snivy the ShapeShifter*Yusef get's a call* *6:05Finn168719Yusef hears news of Nevada and Oregon falling under Tijorman Invasion *6:05User909Yusef answers his phone *6:05HiddenlichAshton hits a drunkard outside of the village with his tobaggen *6:05User909Yusef: Yusef's guns and ammo, what's your order? *6:05Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: yeah, I'm kinda stranded *6:05User909Yusef: ...where are you? *6:06HiddenlichMitchell Garcia: OH MY GOD! *6:06Finn168719Isidore is sent to the east to capture Territory *6:06Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Outside village, And I can't use my L.A.S yet *Outside the village* *6:06User909Yusef: Sorry pal, I can't do anything. I don't even know you! *6:07HiddenlichDrunkard: *To Ashton* I was just trying to get the milk at the Cashew store... *6:07Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: It's me, ASHTON! **Ashton hangs up* Sorry 'bout that *6:07User909Yusef: ... *Yusef continues selling his merchandise *6:07HiddenlichDrunkard: But then I ended up going to Pistachio store instead and they redirected me to Walnut Junction... *Drunkard: Then as I was coming back here, you hit me and broke my legs *Drunkard: Now I'm not getting the milk at the Cashew store. **The drunkard dies *6:08Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Gah! *Ashton: I've, killed someone... *6:08Hiddenlich*Mitchel Garcia punches Ashton in the back *Mitchell Garcia: YOU ***HOLE! *6:09Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: Go ahead, finish me off... *6:09Finn168719The news of the Slaves losing the West Coast to invaders are made *6:09Hiddenlich*Three lights flash above the refugee camp *Mitchell Garcia: I'm not like you! *Mitchell Garcia: I'm not a murderer! *6:10Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: I know that... **Ashton gives him his weaponry* *6:11Hiddenlich*The lights turn off and reveal a large, black, triangular spacecraft *Rebel: ALIENS! *6:11Finn168719The Frigate appears and fires an Ion Beam at the spacecraft *6:11Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: he... *Ashton: hehehe.... *6:11User909Yusef: Not this bulls*** again... *6:12Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton: You really thougth I was ASHTON? *6:12Hiddenlich*The black triangle falls from the sky and crushes 20 people who are eating breakfast *6:12User909Yusef grabs his merch and runs away *6:12Snivy the ShapeShifter???: He's at the East rigth now *6:12Hiddenlich*An alien pilot exits the spacecraft and opens fire on armed citizens *6:13Finn168719The Tijorman soldier fires on the Alien pilot, killing it *6:13Snivy the ShapeShifter*The originally thougth Ashton reveals itself to be an alien* *6:13User909Yusef takes cover behind a pillar and opens fire against the alien pilot *6:13Hiddenlich*The alien pilot's corpse falls into a makeshift manhole **In this case, the manhole is used for people who have to defecate *6:14Snivy the ShapeShifterAshton's Imposter: Now to attack the rebels *6:14Finn168719The corpse of an alien is covered in shit *The Rebels opened fire on the Imposter *6:14Hiddenlich*Mitchell Garcia kung-fu kicks Ashton *6:15Snivy the ShapeShifterAI: That won't do anything *AI: I'm not Ashton *6:15Hiddenlich*Mitchell gets killed by the bullets of the rebels *6:15Snivy the ShapeShifterAI: I'm not a human *6:16Finn168719The Tijorman soldier fires the Railgun at AI *causing AI to lose his arm from the attack *6:16Snivy the ShapeShifterAI: Hehahahahahaha! **AI regrows his arm* **AI summons two Alien Triangles* *AI: GO! *6:17Hiddenlich(I think we are losing momentum) *6:17Finn168719The Tijorman fighter ship fires a paralyzing beam at AI and carries him away to the volcano *6:17Snivy the ShapeShifter(Most likely) *6:17User909(We should have a goal or something) *6:17Snivy the ShapeShifter(Should we switch back to the East?) *6:17Finn168719Yes *The East Coast to be specific *6:18Snivy the ShapeShifter(Aye) *6:18Hiddenlich(Aren't we already on the east coast?) *6:18Snivy the ShapeShifter(No, we're at the West *6:18User909(I thought we were at south america) *6:19Snivy the ShapeShifter(Exactly) *6:19Finn168719(I thought we are at the west coast of the United States) *6:19Snivy the ShapeShifter(I meant going to the Eastern Continents) *6:21Finn168719(Or we switch to New Zealand) *(We should make a vote) *6:21Snivy the ShapeShifterYeah, we weren't there before *6:21Hiddenlich(I think we should try to get our main characters into one location) *6:21Finn168719ok *6:22User909(Agree) *6:22Snivy the ShapeShifter(A space shuttle) *6:22User909I have an idea *6:22Snivy the ShapeShifter(It'll go good with the alien stuff) *6:22Hiddenlich(What's your idea?) *6:23User909Rebels from the whole world unite into a single organization and they try to take the aliens down *They have a base somewhere in the middle of the Pacific *Like Outer Heaven *6:23Snivy the ShapeShifterAnd they go to a space shuttl for the final battle *Aye *So the real Ashton's at Asia rigth now *6:25HiddenlichOkay, we just need to find a way to get the rebels in one place *6:25Snivy the ShapeShifterYep *6:25Finn168719(Idk, teleportation?) *6:26User909The characters are all invited to join RIF (Rebel Insurrection Front), as the organization devises a plan to take on the alien menace *6:26Snivy the ShapeShifterBut who made it? *6:26User909Australian rebels *6:26Snivy the ShapeShifterAye *let'sa go *At Asia *6:27Finn168719The Tijormans are almost close to defeating Loveland (Mainland) *6:27Hiddenlich*We need to kill the Ashton-Alien first *6:27Snivy the ShapeShifter*Oh yeah **The Real Ashton VS AI? *OK *6:28Hiddenlich(Well, Ashton is attacking the refugee camp) *6:28Finn168719*Or the Soldiers must throw him into a volcano *6:28Hiddenlich(Maybe he teleports or he is killed somehow?) *6:28Finn168719*So his regeneration powers will halted and burns to death* *6:28Snivy the ShapeShifterHe accidentally teleports in a volcano and dies *6:29Finn168719*Or he is thrown to the volcano by a Tijorman Fighter Ship *6:29Hiddenlich(No. Not like that) *(We need to kill him in a somewhat reasonable and logical matter) *(Nothing like: He dies after touching cottage cheese) *6:30Snivy the ShapeShifter(He dies due to trying to overthrow the alien king *6:30Finn168719(What about a pyro squad?) *(Where he is burnt to death) *6:31Hiddenlich*The rebels shoot at the Ashton-disguised alien *6:31Finn168719(Or just freeze him with a cyro gun and hit him with a sledgehammer to break him into pieces) *6:32Snivy the ShapeShifterAI: Ha! Only arrows can damage m- oh wait, emm, RPG bullets, yeah, yeah.... *6:32Finn168719The Tijorman Cyro Squad appears and starts freezing AI *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *6:33Finn168719nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *6:33Snivy the ShapeShifter*AI breaks out with ease* *6:33Finn168719The Cyro squad continues freezing him